Platonic Love
by Gothicfromdeath
Summary: Sirius&Remus.Remus esta preocupado, le gusta Sirius pero no sabe como decirselo.Esta arto de guardarse secretos y decide comprar un diario...diario que sera mas de un quebradero de cabeza para el lobito...Leenla plis,cap.3 arriba!
1. un diario,un problema

Wolas! 1º de todo...Todo esto lo ago sin animo de lucro, el copi raigth, los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a Rowling.

Otra cosa, este ff contiene slahs relaciones chico/chico Sirius/Remus, si no os agrada x favor abandonad ste ff...

Otra cosa xD es mi 1º historia de hp, sean wenos y si les gusta dejen rw de esos xD y continuare...weno no me demoro mas y a leer!

Platonic Love.

Capítulo 1.

Un diario…un problema.

Remus abrió un ojo, la luz se filtraba por la rendija de la ventana, hacia mucho sol y era por la mañana.

Giro la cabeza, y se encontró de pleno con un Sirius despatarrado, en camiseta ajustada, con la manta caída.

Fue hacia su cama y se inclino hacia él, hizo como el que le colocaba la manta para mirarle. Cuando le dirigió la mirada ocurrió algo que le hizo caer sobre el del susto: Sirius se despertó.

Remus sonrosado se quito con rapidez.

¿Qué hacías?

Em... esto... Se te había caído la manta... -Dijo rápidamente intentando no mirarle... Oo-

Am, vaya gracias por preocuparte por mí .

OH no... ya esta con esa sonrisa... me derriitoou...

¿Te ocurre algo Remus? Te veo con cara rara.

¿Em yo? No, no pasa nada...

Vaya... ¡Tienes cara de estar enamorado¿Qué chica es Lunático?.

No, no estoy enamorado... No sea pesado-Remus... ¡Sudaba!-

Remus somos amigos me lo puedes decir-Dijo acercándose mas a el-¿Es Evans?

No... ya te he dicho que...

¿Kilie?

No...

¿Michel?

Te he dicho que...

¿Evelyn?

¡Que no¡No seas pesado!

Sirius se fue al baño, y desde la puerta dijo:

Cuando me lo quieras decir, seré todo oídos.

Y se metió a ducharse.

Remus estaba preocupado, su gran Padfoot, su Paddy había adivinado que estaba enamorado. Pero no le podía decir que era de un chico, y menos de el... Pero es que era tan guapo, se portaba tan bien con él...

Además, tenia ganas de contárselo a alguien, tenia demasiados sentimientos dentro, demasiados secretos...

Recordó que esta tarde iban a Hogsmeade, allí podría comprarse un diario y escribir en él. Si, seria el mejor a quien podrían contarle sus secretos, seria Su diario.

Remus se vistió, se puso unos vaqueros sencillos y su camisa preferida, era blanca suelta y le quedaba un poco ancha.

Entro en el cuarto de baño para peinarse, y mientras lo hacia quizás miraba otra cosa y no su pelo... Oo. Lastima que Sirius, oliera como un perro.

¿James estas ahí?

Remus cogió precipitadamente el cepillo y salió. Espero, hasta que Sirius se hubiese concienciado de que no había nadie.

Cuando termino de peinarse, salió corriendo al gran comedor para desayunar y irse antes de que lo viera Sirius, y le diera la lata con lo de las chicas.

Llego al gran comedor, y se sentó en uno de los 56 asientos libres de Gryffindor, no había nadie, bueno una chica de Ravenclaw, tenia el pelo rubio, los ojos color café, era alta, casi como Sirius, y muy delgada, se podría decir que era una chica guapa.

Remus se deprimió¿Cómo podría quererle Sirius a el teniendo a esas chicas?. Decidió no pensar mas en aquello e ir a comprar el diario.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, decidió ir a una nueva tienda que habían abierto llamada:

Paradise from Diary's.

Era grande, ancha y estaba llena de libros. Cuando entro un anciano, fue hacia el para atenderle:

¿Desea algo?

Querría un diario.

El viejo rió.

Elige pues.

Remus miro a su alrededor:

Estaba rodeado por miles de estanterías, llenas de hileras de diarios cada una.

Casi le da un soponcio.

Querría uno normal-Dijo con los ojos en blanco-

Esta bien...sígueme...


	2. Los problemas empiezan

El viejo le guió hacia la ultima esquina de la tienda. Donde había solamente 2 estanterías.

Aquí tienes, los diarios normales.

Remus, cansadoya de tanto diarioesbozo una sonrisa.

"Gracias... Deme uno."Dijo impacientemente.

"¿Pasta dura o blanda?"Sugirio el viejo con las cejas levantadas.

"Mmm"-Normal! ¬¬-"Dura."

"Antiguo o nuevo?."

Normal...Solo queria un diario para escribir...nada mas...ni con luces ni leches un diario...

"Nuevo"Dijo desesperadamente, ya empezaba a impaciertarse.

"Con luces o normal?"

Remus casi sé hecha a llorar.Solo queria un diario para escribir...nada mas...ni con luces ni leches un diario...

"Normal..."

"¿De que estantería?"

"¡COÑO QUIERO UN MALDITO DIARIO NORMAL!"Todo su estres se fue con el grito...

Remus Se sonrojo y se tapo la boca rápidamente, al ver que el viejo le miraba atónito.

Bien, aquí tiene su Maldito diario normal-Le dio uno rojo, liso y... Normal! xD-

Era genial para escribir sobre Sirius, era rojo, rojo Pasión...

"Vaya, gracias y disculpe."Dijo como un tomate, no sabia que le había pasado, el siempre era muy tranquilo...estaba confundido.

Yabrió la puerta para irse.

"Ejem, son 30 galeones."

Remus se quedó de piedra.

UPS se le había olvidado pagar pero... 30 galeones por un mísero diario normal? Al fin y al cabo, no lo iba a devolver ahora...Y al menos era normal...

"Esta bien, aquí tiene."Apenado le dio el dinero, ahi iba su paga de los ultimos 5 meses.

"Gracias vuelva cuando quiera."

Remus bufó...

Capitulo 2.

Los problemas empiezan.

Remus volvió a Howarst bastante malhumorado como para darse cuenta de que había una chica hablando con Sirius.

Subió las escaleras, y fue a su dormitorio. Allí se tumbo en la cama y empezó a escribir en su diario normal xD:

Querido Diario.

No sé por donde empezar… Te acabo de comprar y aunque escribir en un diario parezca una tontería tengo que desahogarme como sea.

¿Por qué tengo que desahogarme? Sirius Black! Describiendolo te puedes hacer una idea del por que:

Sirius es un chico muy alto, 1,90 aprox. Tiene el pelo un poco largo, negro con reflejos azules. Es corpulento y juega al quidditch de maravilla. Sus ojos son grises, con reflejos de plata _-Se estremeció al escribir esto-_ En resumen es muy guapo y seguro que esta bien dotado… OK, pensaras que soy un pervertido pero mis hormonas trabajan al 100 cada vez que está cerca -_Remus sonrojado, continuo _-Es muy amable y fiel, se porta de maravilla conmigo… ¡Hasta me habla dulcemente! Me consuela cuando estoy triste, me abraza por las mañanas… En fin, es un chico encantador.

¿Cómo no voy a estar enamorado de él? -_Suspiró quedamente-_ Pero ahí un problema, soy un chico y él es TAN heterosexual… siempre está rodeado de chicas guapísimas, es muy popular y un mujeriego… Definitivamente, no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

¿Quién iba a querer a un hombre-lobo?

_-Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- _

Sirius siempre me protege. supongo que como amigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme seguro a su lado. Lo que daría por que él me quisiera solo la mitad de lo que yo le quiero...

Bueno, me bajo a comer, nos vemos esta noche...

J.R.Lupin.

Guardo el diario en lugar seguroDebajo de la cama xD Y fue a comer.

Mientras el se comía tranquilamente su filete y miraba a Sirius, los elfos estaban limpiando los dormitorios...

"Freddy, creo que se te olvida limpiar debajo de la cama, siempre esta sucia..."Dijo a su compañero, era bajito, quizas mucho para su especie, sus ojos eran color cafey llevaba un pantalon, roido, remangado y muy sucio, era gris.

"Esta bien margaret, pero la semana que viene te tocara a ti hacerlo... sabes que odio meterme ahí debajo."Margaret, en cambio tenia los ojos azules, su pelaje era claro, y era alta.Llevaba una especie de camison, era azul claro, estaba bastante sucio pero no mucho,y le quedaba pequeño.

Freddy, se metió debajo de la cama, y limpió todo, menos un pequeño libro que ya estaba limpio.

"Que raro nunca dejan nada limpio ahí debajo"-Dijo sacándolo-

"¡Que haces?No toques eso, que te van a liberar!"

Freddy espantado, intento meterlo de nuevo pero oyó unos pasos.

"¡Rápido vamonos!"-Dijo Margaret, tirando de Freddy, y él con las prisas se dejó el diario tirado en el suelo de los dormitorios.-

Los elfos huyeron, mientras los pasos se acercaban. Un chico, vestido de verde y gris, con una serpiente en su uniforme, el pelo negro y graso, la nariz ganchuda y los ojos negros entro en la habitación.

Bien... este es el cuarto del maldito Sirius y sus amiguitos-Dijo arrastrando las palabras-Quizás les pueda hechizar algo...

Y sonriendo malévolamente, se dirigió hacia la cama de Sirius. Pero a la mitad tropezó con algo y se cayo.

Pego un fuerte respingo antes de caerse al suelo y sujetarse con las muñecas.

¡Ah!-Grito frotándose la muñeca dolorida-Pero ¿Qué demonios...?

Dijo al ver con el objeto que había tropezado, era un diario rojo y liso, en la portado ponía:

J.R.Lupin.

La cara de Snape se iluminó, mientras abría el pequeño cuaderno con avidez...


	3. Perro mordedor poco ladrador

Capitulo 3.

Perro mordedor poco ladrador.

Snape, a cada palabra que leía mas se impacientaba. Cuando termino de leerlo, se quedo muy sorprendido.

"El estúpido Lobo enamorado de Black?"-Dijo muy confundido, aun no se lo podía creer.-

Su cabeza trabajaba a toda maquina, para ver que podía sacarle a toda esa información... Si alguien necesitaba un diario, era para desahogarse, si era para desahogarse sobre la persona amada... Es que esta no lo sabe...

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Por fin Lupin, y ese estúpido de black, pagaran por lo que me han hecho... Quizás le pueda enseñar este diario a Black... O a Potter... Incluso poner algo simulando la letra de Lupin"

En el gran comedor...

Remus, observaba atónito como su gran Sirius, le defendía.

Flash back.

Remus estaba tranquilamente, comiendo a lo suyo, hacia un bonito día y estaba pensando en invitar a Sirius a un helado.

Entonces, vio a James corriendo rozando peligrosamente la silla de Remus, corría de Lily, pues de nuevo James le había insultado. Después de 3 vueltas sucedió. James se calló encima de Remus, produciendo un gran escándalo y quedándose así Remus debajo de James. Sirius, desde la otra punta veía como James, estaba tirado encima de alguien y se inclinaba hacia esa persona. Sirius sonrió, seguramente su amigo se abría echado novia y la estaba besando.

"¡James compare¿Quién es la afortunada¿Cómo que no me as dicho nada?"-Dijo acercándose para ver a quien estaba besando.

Sirius se quedo de piedra, su lobito, su lobito, su lobito... ¡Con el bambito!

Pero¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Por que son sus amigos, dijo enseguida.

No, tu sientes algo por Remus, date cuenta, mira dentro de tu corazón...

Sirius alejo de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

Remus al darse cuenta de que Sirius le miraba, le dio una patada a James. Lo malo fue que acertó en un sitio crítico.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué haces?"-Aulló James, tapándose sus partes rápidamente-

"No te tires encima mía!"-Chilló Remus aunque le gustó el beso-

Padfoot no podía mas y fue al ataque.

"Que haces¡LE AS HECHO DAÑO A MI MOONY!-Sirius se tiró encima de James, pero esta vez para pegarle"

El pobre James estaba desesperado, se hallaba en medio de dos chicos, uno de ellos, él más corpulento le estaba pegando, y el otro se relamía los labios.

"¡Estaros quietos!-Chillo un James desesperado-1º-No le e dado un beso a Moony!Solo me e caido y EL repito EL me enpujo a su boca! JODER. Y 2º-Deja de pegarme miserable perro!Si te importa TU moony tanto, esque estas celoso y si tanto le quieres vete con el pero a mi...

DEJAME EN PAZ!NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO Y ME HABEIS METIDO SIN PREGUNTARME!-El bambito se seco el sudor de la frente, y mas calmado continuo-Y ahora si me disculpan...e de irme.

Y así Remus & Sirius se quedaron mirándose, el uno al otro, Bueno, Remus no miraba a Sirius sino el bonito trasero de James...ya no sabia ni que pensar.

HOOOOOOOLAAAAA!K TAL?JIJIJI os keiro! grax x los rw wapos!xD de verdad me hasen muxa muxa mUXA ilu oye PARA NADA SIRIUS ULE MAL!xD kise desi k tenia el olfato de un perrixo me enkanta siri! es mi prefe!

jijiji weno k pasara en el siguiente?

¿James se ira con remus?

¿K pasaro con Siri?

Estara enamorado de Remussiri?

Y snape, k ara con el diario?

WIIIII todo esto y mucho mas en...

EL CAP 4!

xD y dejen rW!


End file.
